A computer may establish an operating system runtime environment for execution of applications. Such an environment may be a host system environment (e.g., an in-band environment) that relies on a processor (e.g., a CPU) and memory accessibly by the processor. Where an error occurs in a host system (e.g., an OS runtime environment), a computer may hang and require resetting via user intervention (e.g., powering off and on, etc.). Various technologies and techniques described herein may, for example, perform tasks in an out-of-band manner, which may enhance host system operation.